


Starry Night

by orphan_account



Series: Starry Night [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two smitten high school students pine for each other, but both are oblivious to it. They only have one last year of high school, will they both be too focused on studying to confess, or will they be too blinded by their love for each other?





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Frian and Dominique/Ronnie don't show up until later chapters, they're just side ships hinted at :)

Ah, crap. He was running late for school again. What was his first lesson? English. He didn’t fancy English, but he did admire a certain person in that class, which made it more enjoyable. Except of course, it meant this he could hardly concentrate on the actual lesson. His mind was filled with dreams of laying underneath the stars with that certain person. 

Roger rushed through the school gates with just two minutes to spare. Did he have all his homework? Yes, for once, he did. He was eager to impress this certain person with his poetry homework. It wasn’t very good, he thought, not compared to him, at least, but it was the best he could do. Roger rushed to his locker and shoved his bags into the small space. One minute to get to his classroom. He speed-walked down the corridor, as running was not permitted in the halls. He was in the same class as his mates, fortunately. They were much more organised than him. He found his classroom and pushed the door open with his shoulder.

“Oh, very good, Taylor. You’re precisely on time, which makes a change. Now sit down, Taylor.”  
Roger looked to see that the only seat left was the one on the front row, right in the middle, facing the teacher’s desk. What a brilliant way to start the day. Now he would have to either make awkward eye contact with the teacher or awkwardly stare at his plain grey desk. What was the teacher talking about, anyway? He desperately wanted to be a good student and pay attention, but he was too tired and only caught a few words. It sounded like the same old garbage as usual he thought. His heavy eyes fell onto his desk. There were some light grey spots dotted around the edges. Much like stars, he thought. His mind was still thinking about how he would be most content enjoying the night sky with his favourite person. If only he was brave enough to actually tell him…

The bell rang. It was time for English. A wave of dread washed over Roger as he stood up from his seat and thought of how he would have to read his garbage poem to the rest of the class. The wave soon turned into white butterflies, as it dawned him that his poem would be read aloud in front of that certain someone… In front of him…  
“Rog!”  
Roger gasped as a familiar voice called his name.  
“D-Deaky?!”  
“Yes, of course it’s me! Are you alright, you look a little red…”  
Rog realised he was blushing.  
“Of course I’m alright!” He denied. “I’m just a bit warm, y’know!” He giggled nervously.  
“But Rog… It’s the end of September. And we’re in England.” Deaky said bluntly, confused by his friend’s statement. Roger then realised his mistake and blushed a little harder.  
“W-well! Y’know, it gets stuffy in a big school like this, a-and it’s awfully crowded!” He giggled nervously again.  
“Roger!” Two more voices called.  
"I see Deaky found you, darling!” said Freddie. Roger was thankful for Freddie’s arrival as it had saved him from feeling even more flustered.  
“Yes, well, we can chat later, we have a lesson to be going to.” Brian was eager to be a good example to his friends.

It was suddenly Roger’s turn to read his work. He inhaled, tensed his muscles for a moment, then exhaled and loosened his muscles. He could do this, he assured himself. Just appear as confident as you can and remember that the teacher will tell you what you can improve on, okay? He opened his English folder, took out his poem and got ready to read. He looked at his mates for assurance, which seemed like a good idea, until he caught his eye. Roger gulped as those dreaded butterflies darted around his stomach. Don’t think about him, just read! Roger reminded himself.

His poem was about a moon that fell in love with the sun, but Sun was too hot for Moon to touch, and Moon was too far away to ever reach Sun. It was so cliche, Roger thought, but he spent countless lonely nights looking at the night sky dreaming to be with his own ‘sun’.

The class politely gave Roger a round of applause. He glanced at Freddie, who seemed to nearly be in tears, Brain, who appeared to be thinking about something (probably about space, Roger considered, as he had used celestial bodies as imagery in the poem), and finally at Deaky. Deaky gave the most beautiful expression, as always, Roger thought. Deaky is always beautiful, of course, but something is different… He almost looked… stunned? No, that couldn’t be. If there was anything stunning about his poem, it was the fact that it was written horribly.

Now, it was John’s turn. All Roger’s butterflies had gone away, and Roger started to smile as he prepared to hear the most beautiful poem ever written. John’s voice sounded golden, like summer sunsets. John read, almost singing, and whispering at the same time:

“How I long to be in the handsome  
Golden meadows, but alas, I cannot for  
I have not the money to ransom  
Those fields that I had; I am now poor.

Meadows, meadows, how long  
Shall we be apart?  
I shall sing you a song  
For ‘tis you that owns my heart.

My soul is restless and worn,  
For my most loved meadows are gone,  
And my heart lies broken and torn  
Through the night until dawn.”

Never were such beautiful words uttered by such a beautiful man. Surely there must be a girl he’s fallen in love with, wondered Roger. I have never seen a man pine more for a lover. What I would give to be those meadows that Deaky longs for.

The rest of the lesson was over in a wink, or maybe Roger had just dozed off and dreamed of Deaky. Now, what was the next lesson? Oh, it was art; Roger's favourite lesson!


End file.
